Una relación (pareja) de Empleado y Presidenta
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Serie de diez viñetas de la pareja Agencyshipping. Décima viñeta: Esa era la relación entre ellos dos... Ella siempre estaba para rescatarlo, a él no le importaba permanecer siempre a su lado... Mientras estuvieran juntos, nada importaba en lo absoluto... TERMINADO!
1. Desmayo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí BlackDream-Mary presentándose con su más reciente proyecto...**

**Les cuento un poco sobre esto... Últimamente he estado experimentando el placer de leer escritos demasiados cortitos... Y me dieron ganas de intentarlo... Siempre he admirado como algunas/os autoras/es han podido provocar con tan pocas palabras, tantas emociones... Como sonrisas, lagrimas, risas, o simplemente plantear una situación bonita... Por lo tanto, este proyecto (más bien un reto personal) se tratara sobre diez viñetas, que serán escritos de menos de 500 palabras... No se si lo lograre, yo espero hacerlo, y también espero que les guste mi feo intento...**

**Quisiera que me dijeran si debo continuar o no con esto, y espero que sean sinceros, pues quiero saber si lo que hago es de su agrado... Desde ya agradezco a los que leen y sin decir nada mas, los dejo con la primera viñeta...**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga).

Summary: Ten cuidado, porque tu Presidenta puede llegar a provocarte un desmayo, con tan solo un simple abrazo.

Palabras: 287 *-* Lo logre!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Desmayo**

Black había vuelto a ganar…

Se preguntaran de qué hablo… Bueno, nuevamente el castaño, luego de haber entrenado e investigando todo lo que le fue necesario, se enfrentó a otro Líder de Gimnasio. Y nuevamente había ganado.

Al terminar su batalla y al recibir su medalla, no tardó en dar las gracias y acercarse a las gradas, en donde cierta castaña lo esperaba…

White, la cual se encontraba realmente emocionada por la victoria de su empleado de ojos achocolatados, al ver como el mismo se acercaba, no tardo en levantarse y también acercarse… Cuando lo tuvo en frente, le dio un gran abrazo, provocando que un gran sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del muchacho, mientras ella continuaba animada y emocionada rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Dentro de la cabeza de Black, se podían ver claramente las palabras: "Ganar la Liga Pokémon"; "Lograr ser campeón"; "La presidenta me abrazo".

Muchos de los presentes, que estaban viendo divertidos la escena de la tierna pareja, pudieron observar como de la cabeza del chico castaño que resultó ser el ganador, comenzaba a salir humo, también vieron como su cara enrojecía, y como sus ojos se confundían, tanto, que hasta parecían espirales girando desorbitados… Y así es como todo se volvió oscuridad para Black…

La chica de mirada azulada, la misma que aún continuaba rodeando al muchacho con sus brazos, se percató cuando el castaño se desmayó, separándose de él al instante -y de una manera asombrada-, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por su mirada.

– ¡¿Black?! ¡Reacciona Black!-. Decía White desesperada, mientras zarandeaba al chico de mirada castaña. – ¡No entiendo lo que sucedió!-. Se lamentó, mientras buscaba a cierto Pokémon, el cual se comería los sueños del entrenador.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Por favor háganme saber cualquier cosa que piensen; se aceptan consejos, sugerencias, opiniones, criticas; ya que yo hago esto para ustedes.**

**Agradezco a los que leen.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta.**


	2. Engaño

**Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado...**

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02, Levy-Chama, Rukineko1, Mst'D, Kotomi-Walker, LaRavenClawDesorientada, RubyLRed, Jimena Yellow y Koneko Matsumoto; en serio les agradezco, y es que sin su apoyo yo no me abría animado a seguir con este nuevo fic. **

**Agradezco a los que leen, y sin más espera, los dejo con la segunda viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: No confíes del todo en tus Pokémon, ellos pueden ser los que te engañen en el momento más inédito.

Palabras: 641 ¬¬ Lo se! No me digan nada, es increíble como yo misma traiciono mis palabras... Falle en esta viñeta con mi reto personal... Pero es que cuando me imagine la escena y la plasme, me gusto tanto como quedo que no la pude suprimir... Pero prometo que la próxima tendrá menos de 500!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Engaño**

Black se encontraba sentado, tenía uno de sus brazos apoyado en una de sus piernas, y con el mismo sostenía su cabeza. El castaño estaba observando entre aburrido y desinteresado, como cierta castaña de mirada azulada practicaba y ensayaba junto a los dos Tepig, la escena que debían grabar para el siguiente capítulo de la telenovela.

White les sonreía y les explicaba a los dos pequeños Pokémon lo que tenían que hacer pacientemente, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos entendía lo que ella les decía.

Es por esto que White tenía una cara pensativa, mientras se preguntaba que podría hacer para que aquellos dos Pokémon la pudieran entender, y para así poder explicarles también lo que tenían que hacer… Fue entonces cuando una idea bastante buena paso por su cabeza, provocando que la cara de la castaña se iluminara.

White se dirigió rápidamente al lugar en el cual el castaño aún se encontraba sentado, y lo tomo de la mano para tirar de aquella extremidad, y así poder acercarlo hacia el lugar donde ella y los dos Pokémon se encontraban ensayando. Black solo pudo mirar, entre confundido y sorprendido, a la castaña por los actos que realizaba. Cuando llegaron junto a sus dos Pokémon, White lo soltó, le sonrió y se preparó para dar una explicación.

– Bien Black, tienes que ayudarme a explicarles a Tep y Gigi la escena que tienen que actuar para grabar en la telenovela-. Dijo la castaña animada, y con una mirada determinada en la cara.

– ¿Y cuál es la escena que deben grabar, presidenta?-. Cuestiono el castaño desinteresado. Todo aquello lo aburría demasiado, y más porque no se trataba de batallas.

– Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo de la telenovela, Reik, interpretado por Tep, debe apoyar su frente contra la de Rin, interpretada por Gigi, para demostrarle cómo se siente, es decir, para demostrarle que la quiere-. Explico White detalladamente, para que Black pudiera entenderla. Al hacerlo, junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, y una mirada realmente iluminada apareció en su cara, por lo que significaba aquella importante escena de la telenovela, es decir, el amor entre aquellos dos personajes Pokémon.

El castaño de ojos achocolatados, que rápidamente entendió la explicación, se sonrojo y asintió ante aquel pedido.

Black junto su frente con la de White, y al hacer esto, los labios del castaño comenzaron a temblar, mientras no podía parar de observar a la castaña de mirada azulada que tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara. La misma que se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, solo que ella tenía una expresión tranquila junto a una pequeña sonrisa de alegría. Pero aquella imagen que Black estaba observando, desapareció cuando White abrió los ojos, y lo observo mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

– No Black… Tienes que cerrar los ojos, y poner una cara seria… Como si quisieras demostrar que me quisieras-. Dijo la castaña abochornada.

– S-Si, lo siento Presidenta-. Fue la rápida respuesta que obtuvo del castaño, el mismo que aún tenía el rostro colorado mientras obedecía sus mandatos.

Los dos Tepig compartieron una sonrisa divertida, al ver las acciones de sus entrenadores al recrear la escena de la telenovela.

Luego de un momento, los dos castaños se separaron, y mientras Black aún se encontraba con la cara sonrojada, White observo a los dos Pokémon con atención.

– ¿Entendieron?-. Pregunto interesada, y ante el asentimiento de ambos Pokémon, la castaña sonrió. – Bueno, ahora quiero ver como lo hacen ustedes dos-. Los dos Pokémon copiaron exactos los actos realizados por parte de los dos castaños. – Muy bien, a eso me refería-. Dijo felizmente la chica de mirada azulina, contenta de que entendieran…

Lo que Black y White no sabían, era que ciertamente ambos Pokémon habían entendido todo a la perfección… Pero los dos lo habían entendido antes de aquella explicación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Debido a la fecha de hoy, quiero dedicarle esto a una persona muy importante y especial para mi que ya no esta conmigo. (Perdón por poner esto, se que no debí hacerlo, pero quería y sentí que debía ponerlo).**

**Ignoren lo anterior por favor.**

**Háganme**** saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los que leen.**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta.**


	3. Desvelados

**Hola a todos! Hey, perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, si quieren les cuento el porqué luego de los agradecimientos.**

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02; Levy-Chama, ezechino19381, RubyLRed, Rukineko1, LaRavenclawDesorientada, Kotomi-Walker, Anormal-Snivy y Koneko Matsumoto; en serio les agradezco su apoyo, y es que no se imaginan lo que me animan a seguir con este fic.**

**Bien, yo se que me atrase mucho D: Pero es que esta semana en verdad fue mala... Todo me salio muy mal, y lo único que quería hacer era dormir (siempre me ayuda a escapar de la realidad)... Pero ya estoy mejor, todo mejoro un poco... Espero que siga así por un tiempo... Lo malo es que tengo demasiados atrasos YnY Con los retos del foro, con mis proyectos, con mis trabajos del colegio, con todo D: Pero de a poco me voy a ir restableciendo... Mientras tanto, espero que les gusten mis intentos feos...**

**Sin más que decir, agradezco a los que leen, y sin más espera, aquí esta la tercera viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Los dos se habían desvelado para realizar su respectivos trabajos, el mismo que se relacionaba con ellos mismos... El trabajo de White, era prolongar la estadía de Black a su lado un poco más; y el trabajo de Black, era protegerla a ella, proteger a su presidenta...

Palabras: 469 *u* Yes, señores y señoras lo logre!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Desvelados**

Otro largo día de trabajo por fin había finalizado.

Era de noche, y es por esto que los dos castaños se encontraban acampando.

Black, el cual dormía en su propia tienda de campaña, no pudo evitar asomarse y observar si la castaña ya se encontraba acostada. White, su presidenta, siempre se quedaba trabajando un rato bastante largo luego de que él ya se hubiera acostado.

Cuando se levantó y se asomó por la entrada de su carpa, pudo comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. White si se había quedado realizando su trabajo, solo que en esta ocasión el cansancio le había ganado y es por esta razón, que ahora la veía dormida, sentada sobre su silla. Sonrió con ternura ante la vista que ofrecía la chica.

Se acercó a la castaña con la intención de cargarla hasta su carpa (tienda de campaña). Pero al llegar a su lado, noto que no podría levantarla sin que ella se despertara... Y si eso pasaba, temía que ocurrieran distintas situaciones… La primera era que su presidenta se molestara porque intentaba cargarla; la segunda era que su presidenta se molestara por despertarla; la tercera era que su presidenta se molestara por NO despertarla para que continuara realizando su trabajo… Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Todas esas situaciones eran malas!

Pero tenía que hacer algo… Sino la chica se enfermaría, pues la noche era fría, y no quería que eso pasara, no quería que su presidenta se resfriara... No luego de lo que paso…

Lo pensó por unos breves segundos...

Su única opción era taparla con su chaqueta azul, celeste y blanca…

o-o-o-o-o-o

White se despertó, estaba algo entumecida, pero sabía que eso era porque se había quedado dormida sobre su silla.

Lo que no sabía era porque sentía como si su empleado castaño le estuviera dando un abrazo…

Abrió sus pesados parpados, y finalmente noto el porqué de esa sensación. Sobre sus hombros estaba la razón… Allí, sobre ella, estaba su chaqueta, la chaqueta del castaño de ojos achocolatados… La chaqueta de Black…

Acerco la manga de aquella prenda hacia su cara, y sonrió cuando el perfume masculino envolvió sus sentidos. Aquella acción y sensación, por alguna razón la había llenado de ánimos.

Se levantó, se estiro, y nuevamente sonrió.

Se acercó lentamente a la tienda de campaña de su empleado castaño, abrió el cierre de la puerta sin mucho cuidado, y grito llena de entusiasmo:

– ¡Arriba Black, hoy es un hermoso día para trabajar!-.

En cambio Black, se removió entre dormido. – Cinco minutos más, presidenta-. Esa fue su adormilada respuesta, mientras se tapaba la cara con su gorra negra blanca y roja.

White suspiro, él jamás cambiara...

o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo que ella no sabía, es que aquel castaño se había quedado levantado y se había desvelado, para velar por su seguridad y bienestar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Bien esto es oficial... Mi querer un Black! A quien me lo de, le prometo que un duende montado en un unicornio que vomita arcoiris, le dará su olla de oro (?) Okno...**

**Bueno, lastimosamente esto era un poco más largo, pero debido a mi reto personal, suprimí algunas cosas... Nada importante :D Deje lo mejor para ustedes (?) Ah, y con respecto al resfriado, algunos sabrán a que me refiero, hago referencia a mi fic "Pequeño resfriado", no es necesario que lo lean si no quieren hacerlo, pero me agrado la idea de dejar un trauma en Black xD**

**Tengo varias cosas pensadas para las viñetas, lo malo es que todas se me mezclan y no se que escribir o De todas formas creo que es bueno tener varias ideas, lo malo es no saber plasmarlas YnY**

**Ya para la otra tengo una, y para otra más tengo otra xD No se cual subiré primero, lo que si voy a decir, es que: "Akita, en la próxima, o en la próxima de la próxima (?) subiré tu kiss (?) xD que me pediste :3 Aunque sera insinuación, lo siento xox"**

**Bien, perdón por no parar de parlotear... Es que los extrañaba x3**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco por haber entrado.**

**Háganme**** saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los que leen :')**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta.**


	4. Descanso

**Hola a todos! Hey (me gusta poner hey xD), espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado...**

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: Kotomi-Walker; AkitaCami02, RubyLRed, ezechino19381, JimenaYellow, Levy-Chama, Rukineko1, LaRavenclawDesorientada, Koneko Matsumoto, Anormal-Snivy y a Kenshi yunibsarunaito; en serio, en serio no saben cuanto les agradezco por seguir apoyándome con esto... En verdad muchas gracias, y es que sin su apoyo yo no hubiera animado a seguir con este fic. **

**Bueno, espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez, y si lo hice, discúlpenme D: En realidad estoy en un momento de falta de inspiración, pero al pensar en estos dos, se me hizo imposible no crear esta situación... Asique espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten x3  
**

**En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir... **

**Agradezco a los que leen, y sin más espera, aquí los dejo con la cuarta viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Todas las personas de vez en cuando necesitamos un descanso, en especial estos dos castaños, los mismos que siempre se están esforzando para realizar sus respectivos trabajos, y asimismo para lograr cumplir sus sueños más anhelados... Claro que los dos chicos siempre lo realizan unidos, ambos realizan un trabajo en equipo...

Palabras: 493 :x Si, esta bien, esta vez también lo logre... Pero ash, esta vez me quede con ganas de escribir más -3- Supongo que esta fue la maldición que me tiro Levy-Chama D: Para la próxima no aseguro cumplir con mi reto personal, pues reitero que me quede con ganas de escribir más, y como la próxima es lo que le prometí a Akita, pues, lo haré sin restricciones :D

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Descanso**

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y trabajo.

Es en lo único en lo que su presidenta se había estado concentrando, y es lo único que la castaña se había encontrado realizando…

Su vista no había cambiado por días.

Lo único que veía era:

Su presidenta practicando junto a Tep y Gigi la actuación que debían realizar para su siguiente grabación.

Su presidenta llevando a ambos Pokémon a la grabación.

Su presidenta haciendo cuentas.

Su presienta haciéndole promoción a la agencia.

Su presidenta repartiendo aquellas tarjetas.

¡No hacía nada más, es lo único que hacía! ¡Podría gritar! Estaba harto, ya estaba muy cansado. Su (escasa) paciencia se había agotado.

Ella merecía un descanso…

¡Ambos merecían un descanso!

o-o-o-o-o

Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar, entrenar y entrenar.

Eso era lo único que hacia Black. Es más, esa era su mayor preocupación. Era lo único que pasaba por esa cabeza castaña, era en lo único que pensaba.

Siempre era lo mismo…

Practicar, entrenar para batallas. Tanto a él mismo, como también a su equipo.

Planear estrategias para las peleas.

Estudiar ataque y defensa.

Pasar horas metido en la biblioteca para saber, aprender, y conocer más de sus rivales.

Y claro, además de todo eso, también gritar su sueño a los cuatro vientos.

Eso es todo lo que hacía Black. Es en lo único que pensaba, en lo único que se concentraba. Y ella ya estaba cansada…

Estaba cansada, harta. Le quería gritar, lo quería regañar. Eso así no podía continuar…

Su empleado castaño merecía un descanso…

¡Ambos merecían un descanso!

o-o-o-o-o

Dos castaños, los mismos que parecían bastante enojados, caminaban rápidamente a su encuentro.

Ambos caminaban rápido, y daban grandes zancadas, haciendo así sus pasos, más fuertes, sonoros y pesados.

Terminaron de acortar la distancia que los separaba, quedando así los dos enfrentados…

Los dos se miraron por unos escasos segundos, cruzando así ambas miradas, azulada y castaña, enojadas.

– Black-.

– Presidenta-.

– ¡Necesitamos un descanso!-. Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Luego de eso, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, para luego mirarse divertidos.

– Tu-.

– Usted-.

– ¿También lo cree/s?-. Nuevamente sus voces se mezclaron cuando los dos hablaron, provocando así en ambos que una sonrisa surcara sus labios.

o-o-o-o-o

Dos castaños se encontraban sentados en un banco, ambos a la sombra de un árbol.

Los dos chicos observaban como fluía la corriente de un tranquilo río. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, por lo que producía un contraste bastante agradable con aquel espejo de cristalina agua, en donde se reflejaban las nubes rosadas, y las estrellas que apenas se asomaban.

Si, había sido un agradable día de descanso para ambos, y así es como planeaban terminarlo.

Ambos relajados…

Se miraron, compartieron un sonrojo y luego ambos apartaron el rostro.

Si, los dos se habían preocupado por el otro...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Bien, ya saben que más o menos tengo una idea para la próxima viñeta... Pero como terrible perfeccionista (o detallista, como les guste más) que soy, seguro tratare de cumplir con el reto... Aun así no lo se... Mientras tanto tendrán que esperar a que mi cabecita e inspiración decidan ponerse a realizar su trabajo UnU**

**Bueno, ya sabes Akita, espero para la próxima si poder traer tu kiss... Por favor espéralo n-n**

**Creo que ahora si ya no tengo nada más que decir. **

**Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que leen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Recuerden que tienen que hacerme saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los que leen.**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta.**


	5. Sueños y besos

**Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado por esto~ **

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02; RubyLRed; Rukineko1; Koneko Matsumoto; Anormal-Snivy; Kenshi yunibsarunaito; Kotomi-Walker; LaRavenclawDesorientada; Levy-Chama; Oscaroso y a SaRashi; en verdad gracias, y es que sin su apoyo yo no me hubiera animado a seguir con este fic. En serio se los agradezco. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer y dejar un review, por seguir y poner en favoritos el fic, en serio no saben cuanto se los agradezco.**

**Bueno, este capítulo esta dedicado a Akita-chan. Akita, en verdad muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo en todo, no me alcanzan las palabras para decirte gracias, en serio te lo hiper agradezco! Espero que te guste el beso, aunque, pues, es insinuación, lo siento xox" Además no se porque me cuesta redactar besos, perdón si no quedo lindo u.u (a mi personalmente no me termino de conformar, pero ya no lo podía arreglar más D:)**

**Bien, esta vez no me tarde, ¿verdad? *le tiran un vaso con agua en la cara* T^T**

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo más...**

**Agradezco a los que leen, y sin esperar más, aquí esta la quinta viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Siempre dicen que las oportunidades se deben aprovechar, y más cuando son únicas... Al parecer, White entendió muy bien el mensaje...

Palabras: 1377... En momentos así uno solo puede decir... ¡Al demonio mi reto personal, me pase unas 877 palabras! (?) xD

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sueños y besos**

– Presidenta, me duele mucho la cabeza-. Dijo el muchacho con sus ojos achocolatados cerrados. Asimismo también tenía el ceño fruncido, y una expresión de dolor, adornaba su rostro, mientras tomaba un puñado de sus cabellos castaños con su mano, y los masajeaba suavemente contra el sector afectado.

Así es, siempre era lo mismo con Black, en aquellas circunstancias… Al castaño siempre le pasaba eso cuando su Presidenta le pedía que la ayudara con las tareas de la Agencia…

Black era un chico realmente listo. Era calculador, estudioso, y alguien concentrado en su objetivo y/o trabajo. Pero cuando se trataba de aquellas tareas y no de peleas, el poder de concentración del muchacho, era realmente malo… Ni con Musha ayudándolo podía lograr estar concentrado… Es por eso que se terminaba sobrecargando, y posteriormente a eso, terminaba adolorido y confundido.

Justamente esto es lo que está sucediendo en esos momentos...

Ambos castaños se encontraban en la sala de la gran habitación de aquel hotel, donde se habían quedado la noche anterior, porque estaba lloviendo, –sino, hubieran acampado como hacían habitualmente cuando estaba despejado–, y ya que habían tenido esa oportunidad, White había resuelto no dejarla pasar, ni desperdiciarla… Por eso había decidido que en esos momentos se dedicarían a trabajar, y a realizar las tareas que tenían pendientes para la Agencia.

Tenían que hacer cuentas; hacer promociones para la Agencia; repartir y preparar tarjetas; examinar, caracterizar y clasificar los nuevos talentos Pokémon; analizar y estudiar, los trabajos y las propuestas hechas para la Agencia BW; entre otras cosas similares.

Si, era un largo y pesado trabajo, y más para aquel castaño, el cual no estaba acostumbrado a realizarlo… Eso era demasiado para el cerebro del muchacho, ya que el mismo siempre se encontraba pensando en su sueño más anhelado.

Los dos estaban sentados en el gran y cómodo sillón de aquella habitación. White estaba escribiendo en la notebook que le habían prestado en la recepción, mientras que Black era el encargado de ver, separar y clasificar, las fichas de los talentos Pokémon, para los diferentes trabajos solicitados. Pero la cabeza del castaño no soportaba nada más, ya ni siquiera distinguía las palabras que estaban en la hoja al frente de su cara. Todo se le mezclaba, y no tenía concentración en lo absoluto… Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar en el segundo que estaba próximo a pasar, hasta podría jurar que un Pokémon lo estaba atacando con **Confusión**… En verdad estaba sufriendo… Era como si lo apuñalaran, no podía explicar cómo era aquel dolor, que lo consumía en esos momentos… En verdad era, una sensación realmente fea y molesta.

– ¿Musha no puede serte de ayuda? Es que si Musha se come tus sueños, bueno, en este caso tus pensamientos, y deja así tu mente en blanco, te aliviaría el dolor que estas sintiendo, ¿no es cierto?-. Espeto la castaña de mirada azulada, mientras se llevaba un dedo hacia su labio inferior, dando a entender con esa acción, que estaba pensando.

Black nuevamente se llevó su mano hacia su cabeza, solo que esta vez se despeino algo desesperado sus cabellos castaños. – No, en este momento mi sueño no tiene un buen sabor, ya que estoy muy adolorido… A Musha no le gusta…-. Dijo Black para luego inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando su cuello en el respaldo del sofá; dejando aquella extremidad levemente colgando.

White observó atentamente los actos realizados por el castaño y posteriormente sonrió cuando este los hubo finalizado.

– Bien Black, entonces descansa-. Está bien, su empleado de ojos achocolatados había realizado un buen trabajo –para no estar acostumbrado a realizarlo–, no habría ningún problema si lo dejaba descansar por un rato, mientras ella continuaba realizando el trabajo de ambos… Además, el pobre chico en verdad estaba muy adolorido, y a ella no le importaba trabajar de más para que él descansara, puesto que realmente estaba bastante preocupada.

o-o-o-o-o

Al cabo de una hora, White ya no daba para más… Era ella la que ahora se encontraba semimuerta…

La castaña dejo a un lado la notebook, y se estiro aun sentada sobre el sillón, estirando sus músculos agarrotados. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió mirar al castaño que estaba sentado a su lado. Volteó su rostro, y entonces se percató del porqué el chico estaba tan tranquilo… Black se había quedado dormido… Si, se había dormido ahí sentado, aun con su cabeza colgando…

Sonrió con ternura y a la vez con preocupación, aquella posición no era la mejor para la concesión de un buen sueño… Pero no podía hacer nada, quizás si lo dejaba dormir ya no iba a sufrir aquel dolor que lo había estado atormentando hace un rato. Por lo tanto, le dio un último vistazo al tierno castaño, para luego ella también cerrar sus parpados, mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola también colgar levemente…

La chica había forzado demasiado su vista, esa era la principal razón por la cual ahora sus ojos le escocían, además de que estaban cansados y pesados… Es por eso que los quería mantener por un momento cerrados, para descansarlos. Pero no, la castaña no había podido mantener ni cinco segundos cerrados los parpados, cuando los abrió, porque sintió un peso extra sobre ella…

Black se había deslizado por el sillón hasta quedar apoyado en el hombro de White, pero eso no le basto al castaño para encontrar la comodidad que estaba buscando, por lo tanto se continuó deslizando hasta las piernas de la chica de mirada azulina, la misma que lo miraba con una mueca asombrada en su ahora colorada cara…

Black se giró, y quedó boca arriba. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su respiración era acompasada y tranquila.

La castaña sonrió ante la adorable imagen que ofrecía el Entrenador Pokémon. Pero aquella sonrisa pronto se transformó en una picara, la misma que ahora estaba esbozada en su cara levemente sonrojada, mientras que una idea bastante buena cruzaba por su cabeza…

– Black, ¿aun te duele la cabeza?-. Pregunto la castaña, sin esperar una verdadera respuesta. – Bueno, entonces este será tu medicamento-. White beso dulcemente la frente del muchacho de ojos achocolatados, y luego de un momento se separó de la pálida piel del chico. Se separó con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios, y con el rostro un poco más sonrojado.

– Presidenta…-.

White primeramente se tensó al escuchar la voz de su empleado castaño, pensando que se había despertado, pero luego se relajó –sin siquiera notar que se había tensado– cuando se percató de que el chico aún se encontraba dormido… Y entonces sonrió… El castaño hablaba dormido, y además, Black soñaba con ella…

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en la cara de la conmovida chica, solo que esta era una sonrisa tierna. Fue entonces cuando White miro por instinto hacia ambos lados para comprobar que nadie los estuviera mirando. Cuando lo hubo comprobado, comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Black, hasta que finalmente acorto toda la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios con los de su empleado castaño. La castaña de mirada azulada se mantuvo congelada por unos segundos prolongando aquel delicado y tierno acto.

Pero luego de un momento se separó para no despertar a chico… Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro por los actos que había realizado…

o-o-o-o-o

Black se despertó, y recién en ese momento se percató de que se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón. Se levantó y por instinto se tocó los labios con los dedos de su mano…

El castaño había soñado que su Presidenta lo había besado…

– ¡¿Pero qué clase de sueños estoy teniendo?! ¡¿Por qué rayos siempre estoy soñando eso?!-. Se auto regaño el castaño enfadado. Y fue recién en ese momento cuando noto que se había quedado dormido sobre las piernas de su Presidenta, la misma que ahora se encontraba dormida… El rostro de Black se tornó de un intenso color rojo… Y ahí fue cuando decidió que iría a entrenar por un rato, pues esa era la mejor manera para despejar su cabeza…

White abrió un ojo y observó, como el castaño salía corriendo de la habitación, bastante apresurado… Entonces una nueva sonrisa surco sus rosados labios…

– Asique Black tiene esa clase de sueños, sueña con besos~.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Waaah, White, eres una aprovechada (?)**

**Bueno, aquí les di el beso n-n Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y en especial espero que te haya gustado a ti Akita :3**

**Espero que estés feliz Rukineko, salve la salud mental de Black :D -o al menos hice el intento-**

**Bien, como estoy triste porque me hice spoiler a mi misma y encima uno feo, les comparto el sentimiento... Pobre Black *llora* Mi cosita, se que al final todo se va a aclarar, confió en que Musha vuelva y no tenga la culpa, pero... pero... *snif* Pobresitoooo *se va llorando*. (Yo se que me aman -3-)**

**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo...**

**Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que leen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y en verdad les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Recuerden que deben hacerme saber cualquier cosa que piensen, así como hizo Akita, yo tratare de cumplir lo que me pidan x3**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los que leen.**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta.**


	6. Celos

**Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.**

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: Oscaroso, ezechino19381, AkitaCami02, Koneko Matsumoto, RubyLRed, Rukineko1, Kyrem 243, LaRavenclawDesorientada, Kotomi-Walker, Anormal-Snivy, HidenBlackCat, Kenshi yunibsarunaito, Levy-Chama, SaRashi y a Gold Sayuri; en verdad muchas gracias, y es que sin su apoyo yo no me habría animado a seguir con este fic... En serio les agradezco por leer, por tomarse un tiempo para dejar un review, por seguir y poner en favoritos el fic, de verdad, de verdad muchas gracias, en serio se los agradezco.**

**Esta viñeta esta dedicada a Oscaroso: bueno, trate de poner lo que me pediste, hice que Black tomara la iniciativa, aunque no se si quedo como lo esperabas, aún así espero que te guste como quedo esto. También te la dedico porque te quiero agradecer por todo tu apoyo, en verdad muchas gracias por todo ;u;**

**Bien, el titulo lo dice todo... Celos, por Dios, como amo los celos, son mi especialidad, y los chicos celosos son mi debilidad (quien leyó "Perfume para enamorar" me entenderá xD). No fue muy difícil pensar en esto... Sólo pensé, ¿cómo un chico distraído puede darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y asimismo demostrar dichos sentimientos? Por medio de los CELOS! Sólo llego esa respuesta a mi cabeza... *U***

**Bueno, perdón si me tarde mucho, pero es que se me junto todo un poco n.n"**

**En fin, ya no los entretengo más y los dejo con la sexta viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Porque sólo ella podía ser su presidenta, y porque sólo él podía ser su empleado.

Palabras: 697... No se, estoy triste ToT No pude cumplir con mi reto personal, y bueno, me da tristeza, yo si quería cumplirlo, pero no la pude suprimir más... Pero bueno, prometo que la próxima tendrá menos de 500 palabras.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Celos**

Salió contentó de aquel Gimnasio, obviamente la razón de eso se debía a que había ganado. La tranquilidad y felicidad lo inundaban, mientras caminaba lento hacia punto de encuentro que horas atrás había acordado con su presidenta.

Llegó luego de un momento, puesto que no se encontraba muy lejos. La cafetería más popular de aquella Ciudad, ahí es donde los dos se encontrarían. Entró al punto de reunión. Inspeccionó todo el lugar, a cada persona que lo integraba. Sus ojos volaron de asiento en asiento, hasta que ya no pudieron hacerlo, puesto que algo lo había dejado completamente helado…

Toda la tranquilidad y felicidad que inundaban su alma, desaparecieron en ese preciso momento. Su sangre se congeló, para luego quemar, mientras viajaba por sus venas. Sus ojos se encendieron y se entornaron en aquel punto fijo, su distraída y despistada mirada castaña, se volvió seria e intensa. Su ceño se frunció, y sus labios se separaron para mostrar así sus dientes apretados.

Iba a matarlo…

Se acercó a paso rápido a aquel sitio alejado. Se paró frente a aquella mesa, la misma en donde se encontraba sentada su presidenta, y miró intensamente al integrante sobrante que había en esta.

– Hola Black, ¿cómo te fue?-. White lo saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Quién es él?-. Preguntó serio, frunciendo su ceño, ignorando totalmente el saludo que le fue otorgado por la muchacha de ojos azulados.

– Bueno, él es-. Pero la castaña fue interrumpida antes de terminar de hablar, y antes de responder la pregunta.

– Y entonces qué me dices White, ¿quieres asociarnos y tomarme como tu empleado?-. Preguntó de una manera tranquila y con una arrogante sonrisa, aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos amielados.

En ese momento, Black observó como la mano de aquel muchacho viajó por encima de la mesa, y atrapó la mano de su presidenta. También vio como la chica se sonrojó y como se incomodó, puesto que no tardó en apretar sus labios y en desviar sus ojos azulados.

Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, el castaño no se percató de los actos que estaba realizando. Tomó a su presidenta por los hombros, la levantó de su asiento, y la alejó con brusquedad de aquel lugar. La posicionó a su lado, donde su mano estuviera a salvo de la mano de aquel muchacho.

– ¡Suéltala! ¡Ella es MI presidenta!-. Gritó el castaño bastante enojado, mientras realizaba aquellos actos.

– ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! White, esto es inaudito-. Dijo aquel arrogante muchacho de ojos amielados, mientras miraba de una manera incrédula a la castaña. – Llámanos, quizás pueda llegar a reconsiderar la posibilidad de asociarnos y de ser tu empleado, aunque lo dudo mucho-. Habló aquel rubio, para luego dejar una tarjeta sobre la mesa, y después de eso, alejarse a paso apresurado hacia la salida de la cafetería.

– ¡¿Pero qué haces, Black?! Esa era una gran oportunidad, estuvimos a punto de asociarnos con una gran empresa-. Regañó White a su empleado castaño.

En ese momento Black, el mismo que mantenía su castaña mirada gacha, tomó a White por los hombros, y posteriormente a eso le dio un abrazo violento. La muchacha de mirada azulada al principio sintió aquel abrazo demasiado posesivo y apretado, pero luego, una vez que su cuerpo se hubo amoldado al cuerpo del castaño y una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a los brazos del muchacho, aquel abrazo se volvió cálido.

– Yo sólo puedo ser su empleado-. Susurró el muchacho sin romper aquel abrazo.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con asombro, y posteriormente sonrió y se sonrojó por las palabras de su empleado.

Pero aquella situación no duro más que unos segundos, puesto que Black, los separó igual de rápido que los juntó en aquel abrazo. Tomó a su presidenta por los hombros, y la separó de su cuerpo, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

– L-Lo siento presidenta, y-yo-.

– Es verdad Black, teniéndote a ti como empleado no necesito a nadie más-. Lo interrumpió la castaña.

White cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Black se rascó la mejilla sonrojado.

Algo por fin se había aclarado… Sólo ella podía ser su presidenta, y sólo él podía ser su empleado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Ah *suspira* que bellos son los celos...**

**En fin, ahora que subo la viñeta me puse a sacar cuentas... ¡Y sólo nos quedan cuatro pequeñas viñetas! Wah, el tiempo se pasa volando... Pero en fin, aún nos quedan viñetas para un rato n.n (lo que no significa que me tardare demasiado xD)**

**Bien, mis amores, les diré que tratare de cumplir las peticiones que me hicieron, pero no aseguro poder hacerlo, así que deben aceptar mi perdón si no puedo lograrlo.**

**Qué más... Bueno, creo que nada más...**

**Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que leen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y en verdad les agradezco por haber entrado.**

**Háganme**** saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los que leen.**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta.**


	7. Regalo

**Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.**

**Primero que nada:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02, RubyLRed, Oscaroso, Kyurem 243, LaRavenclawDesorientada, Rukineko1, Jinseigami'Fell, Anormal-Snivy, Gold Sayuri, HiddenBlackCat, Kenshi yunibsarunaito, Koneko Matsumoto, Kotomi-Walker, Levy-Chama, SaRashi, y a goldhibiki 140; en verdad muchas gracias, gracias por leer, por tomarse un tiempo para dejar un review, por seguir y por poner en favoritos el fic, en verdad muchas gracias, en serio se los agradezco, y es que sin su apoyo yo no me hubiera animado a seguir con este fic...**

**Bien, esta viñeta esta dedicada a LaRavenclawDesorientada. Gracias por la idea mi niña bonita, espero que estés mejor de animo, y sino, espero poder subírtelo, aunque ahora yo soy la que estoy mal, pero eso no importa... Si te logro sacar una sonrisa, o a cualquiera que lea esta viñeta, pues tengan en cuenta que también sera mi sonrisa... En fin, me dejo de cursilerias... Gracias por todo Ravie-chan, por tu apoyo incondicional, por todo en verdad, espero que te guste como quedo esto.  
**

**Perdón si me tarde mucho, en serio me disculpo... Aunque les parezca mentira, esta viñeta la tengo escrita desde el domingo pasado. La pensaba subir el miércoles, pero mi semana se fue complicando cada vez más (la escuela no me deja respirar y pasaron un par de cosas), y termine por poder subirla recién hoy. En serio lo siento, pero espero pronto tener un poco más de tiempo.**

**En fin, me dejo de entretenerlos. **

**Agradezco a los que leen, y sin más espera, aquí esta la séptima viñeta: **

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Que sea un distraído no significa que no pueda dar un regalo, porque a pesar de ser un distraído, él es muy considerado. Claro que nunca esta más regalar algo, y menos si ese regalo era para su Presidenta.

Palabras: 499... ¡Lo logre! ¡Por fin lo logre otra vez! *rompe el contador que dice 500*. Ah, en verdad me alegra, temía ya no poder cumplir con mi reto personal, pero, yey, señoras y señores lo logre *-*

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Regalo**

Black regresaba de entrenar. Regresaba un poco más contento de lo normal, pero eso se debía a que sentía que hoy era un día especial, además que sus Pokémon habían tenido un muy buen resultado en el entrenamiento del día de hoy.

Se dirigía tranquilamente a encontrarse con su Presidenta en el Centro Pokémon, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió…

– ¡Hey, jovencito!-. Gritó una florista, la misma que se encontraba vendiendo con un carrito ambulante en esa misma esquina.

– ¿Eh? ¿Me habla a mí, señora vendedora?-. Preguntó el castaño mientras se señalaba con su dedo índice, asombrado.

– ¡Claro que lo hago! Un chico tan lindo y atractivo seguramente tendrá que devolver muchos regalos en este día Blanco-. Habló la florista con una sonrisa.

– ¿Día Blanco?-. Preguntó el muchacho confundido y sonrojado por las palabras manifestadas por aquella directa dependienta.

– ¿No sabes que hoy es el día Blanco?-. Preguntó la florista con asombro. – Bueno, quizás lo conozcas como White day-. Terminó y luego sonrió por lo distraído que era ese chico.

– ¿White day?-. Black pestañeó confundido. – ¿Hoy es el día de la presidenta?-.

La florista lo miró con una expresión de confusión. Luego negó, pensando en que no podía perder a otro comprador. – ¡Claro que lo es!-. Afirmó, sin estar segura de a qué se refería él. – Es por eso que debes darle un hermoso regalo-. Sonrió. – Y, ¿qué mejor que un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas? Hoy es tu día de suerte, las tengo en oferta a mitad de su valor normal-.

Black lo pensó, serio. Si hoy era el día de su presidenta, pues claro que podría hacerle un regalo. Ella siempre se preocupaba por hacerle regalos y, además, ella siempre compraba las cosas que le hacían falta para las batallas.

– De acuerdo, me lo llevo-.

o-o-o-o-o

White otra vez miró la hora en su videomisor. Black se estaba tardando…

Hoy tendrían que llevar a Tep y Gigi a grabar, es por eso que le pidió a Black que sea puntual a la hora de regresar de entrenar, pero no, el castaño otra vez se había retrasado.

Suspiró, y fue ahí cuando lo vio por la ventana del Centro Pokémon. El muchacho entró corriendo.

Black respiró algo agitado, mientras escondía lo que tenía en su mano detrás de su espalda. White se levantó, y se dirigió apurada y enojada a su encuentro.

– Black, ¿por qué razón has tardado tanto?-. Comenzó la castaña con su regaño.

– ¡Feliz día, Presidenta!-. Dijo Black, ignorando completamente el regaño que le dirigió la muchacha de ojos azulados, sacando del escondite aquel gran ramo que tenía en su mano.

White tomó el ramo. Lo miró y pestañeó con una expresión de confusión, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

– A-Ah, ¿q-q-qué?-.

– Hoy es el White day-. Balck sonrió de una manera abierta.

El sonrojo en el rostro de White se intensificó. Frunció su ceño, y luego lo relajó, mientras una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Si, ese chico en verdad era un distraído…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**\- Waaaah, que lindo y tierno es Black!- *se tapa la cara***

**\- Cállate**** parte fan, que nos pones en vergüenza!-**

**\- Pero si tu sabes que es verdad-**

***parte racional uso paralizador, parte fan a sido paralizada, parte fan se ha debilitado***

**Bueno, sólo nos quedan tres viñetas... Por alguna razón me dieron ganas de llorar ToT En fin, la próxima se las dedicare a todos los demás n-n**

**Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que leen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y en serio les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Haganme saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a todos los que leen.**

**Espero vernos en la próxima viñeta. **


	8. Nuevos sentimientos

**Hola a todos! Perdón, perdón en serio por tardar tanto tiempo.. En serio me disculpo por haberlo hecho, pero tengo una explicación, pequeña pero sincera, si quieren luego de los agradecimientos se las doy!**

**Primero que todo:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: RubyLRed, HiddenBlackCat, AkitaCami02, Ellie'Lamb, ezechino19381, Rukineko1, Koneko Matsumoto, LaRavenclawDesorientada, JimenaYellow, Jinseigami'Fell, Osacaroso, Anormal-Snivy, Gold Sayuri, Kenshi yunibsarunaito, Kotomi-Walker, Kyurem243, Levy-Chama, SaRashi, danvanime9000 y goldhibiki 140; de verdad muchas gracias, muchas gracias por leer, por tomarse un tiempo para dejar un review, por seguir y poner en favoritos el fic, en serio no se imaginan cuanto se los agradezco, y es que sin su apoyo en verdad yo no me hubiera animado a seguir con este fic. Espero que les siga gustando los escasos capítulos que nos van quedando. ¡De verdad muchas gracias!  
**

**Bueno, aquí va mi pequeña pero sincera explicación... Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto por esto :( Es que, la única verdad fue que tuve un fuerte bloqueo... Tenía la idea en la cabeza, pero a la hora de plasmarla me quedaba trabada, y si me esforzaba para redactarla quedaba demasiado forzada... Así que decidí esperar... Darme un tiempo, esperar que la idea se aclarara y ver si la inspiración me ayudaba... Así que la fui escribiendo de a poquito y recién hoy quede conforme por como quedo. En serio lo lamento, pero bueno, espero al menos que la larga espera haya valido la pena n-n Gracias por esperar, por su paciencia y por seguirme hasta acá, de verdad, no se imaginan cuanto me animan ;u;**

**Bien, como dije la viñeta pasada, esta, la octava viñeta, esta dedicada a todos los demás! De verdad, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, por animarme a continuar, por sus review, por simplemente leer... Otra cosa más... ¡No puedo creer que hayamos pasado los 50 review! ¡De verdad muchas gracias! Gracias por tomarse el trabajo y dejarme sus hermosos comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, y yo que pensaba que este proyecto no le iba a gustar a nadie... ¡En serio no saben cuanto se los agradezco! De verdad, me llenan de felicidad, muchas gracias ;w;**

**Un agradecimiento especial para AkitaCami02, Rukineko1 y RubyLRed, gracias por comentar y animarme siempre, desde la primera viñeta, de verdad me dieron la seguridad para continuar... ¡Muchas gracias! Y gracias también a Koneko Matsumoto por preocuparse por mi estado de animo ;u; De verdad muchas gracias, ya estoy mejor, así que no te tienes que preocupar más mi pequeña n.n**

**Bueno, creo que ya no tengo que decir nada más, perdón por hacer esto tan largo, pero no me sentiría bien si no se las dedicaba y si no daba todas las gracias que hacían falta :3 Me dejo de entretenerlos...**

**Agradezco a los que leen, y sin esperar más aquí esta la octava viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento lo estaba invadiendo, y a su vez ese sentimiento provocaba que un pensamiento invadiera su cerebro... ¿Qué hará Black con respecto a eso?

Palabras: 621 n.n Esta vez no me siento mal por mi reto personal... La verdad es que me deje llevar por hacerlos esperar (y aun así me contuve xD). Además aprovecho para agradecer a Jime (JiemnaYellow) por el review y por el consejo. Ella me pidió algo dramático, pero lamentablemente fue imposible para mi cumplir con esa petición... Creo que para hacer un buen drama debe haber un buen desarrollo de la trama y de los sentimientos dramáticos, algo que, al menos para mi, me es imposible de plasmar en menos de 500 palabras Dx Pero, si me hizo notar que estaba siguiendo un constante patrón de situación y reacción, y creo que si se estaba haciendo algo repetitivo... Así que muchas gracias Jime, y no temas en marcarme lo que te parece que hago mal, la idea es mejorar, así que nadie tema ni se abstenga! Por lo tanto en esta viñeta decidí reemplazar el patrón situación/reacción (abrazo/sonrojo) por un patrón de sentimientos y pensamientos... La verdad es que se me hizo complicado abstenerme a dejarme llevar, no sé por qué siempre me dejo llevar a la hora de redactar sentimientos, pero bueno, más o menos cumplí con el reto n.n"

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Nuevos sentimientos**

Suspiró.

Se suponía que debería estar entrenando, o de lo contrario, se suponía que debía estar estudiando la estrategia que había planeado para enfrentar al siguiente gimnasio. Se suponía que debía estar concentrado en lo que estaba realizando. Pero no, su cerebro en ese momento estaba volando lejos, y sus pensamientos no se concentraban en nada de lo que realizaba…

Generalmente eso no le extrañaría para nada. Su cerebro siempre estaba volando lejos, y sus pensamientos siempre eran ocupados por su sueño.

Pero en esta ocasión sucedía algo distinto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su cerebro, su mente y sus pensamientos no estaban siendo invadidos por su sueño, sino que era otro sentimiento el que los estaba invadiendo en esos momentos.

Cuando tuvo por primera vez ese sentimiento, no le había prestado mucha atención en esa determinada ocasión. Su mentalidad estaba ocupada por su meta, y esa fue la causa de que no le proporcionara demasiada importancia. Esa fue la razón por la cual no le prestó del todo su atención.

A pesar de su personalidad distraída, y de lo concentrado que había estado por acercarse cada vez más a su sueño más anhelado, ese sentimiento fue creciendo cada vez más en su pecho.

Todavía no lo entendía.

Era bastante extraño. Nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Además no siempre lo sentía –esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales se confundía–. Solamente lo sentía cuando una persona estaba específicamente relacionada.

Esa persona poseía una hermosa mirada azulada y, además, una ondulada y larga cabellera castaña. Su sonrisa realmente iluminaba, iluminaba su cara, iluminaba todo lo que la rodeaba. Si, la persona de la cual hablaba, no era nada más ni nada menos que la encargada de la Agencia para la cual trabajaba.

Era extraño lo que sentía y lo que le pasaba con la chica... Tenía sentimientos de preocupación, siempre se preocupaba por ella, por su presidenta. Eso le resultaba raro porque generalmente lo que más le preocupaba era su meta soñada… Aun así, siempre se encontraba preguntándose: ¿Qué estará haciendo la presidenta? ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Debería llamarla? No, eso va a preocuparla, no debo molestarla… Claro que eso sólo le ocurría cuando estaban separados, aún si era por un corto lapso.

A veces su cerebro llegaba a hacerlo reflexionar sobre un pensamiento… ¿Acaso estaba enamorado? Para cualquiera que no fuera Black, esa pregunta era fácil de contestar. Uno suele notar las tendencias de una persona enamorada, y Black poseía muchas de éstas tendencias… Preocupación, celos, inseguridad, vergüenza –ante la cercanía de ella–, entre otras cosas más que él padecía… Pero para Black ¡esa estúpida pregunta era imposible de contestar! Su cerebro ni siquiera podía llegar a pensar en eso. Él era su empleado, ella su presidenta, no podían ser nada más, no podría ser de otra forma…

Eso en partes llegaba a frustrarlo. Lograba desanimarlo.

Su corazón –aún sin saber muy bien por qué– se oprimía al pensar en aquello, al pensar que no tenía oportunidad, que no había esperanzas de nada… Pero –para su desgracia– esa era la verdad, y debía aceptarla…

Suspiró de nuevo, con una expresión de completa tristeza y desconsuelo.

Pero luego sonrió –como sólo él sabía hacerlo–. No tenía caso desanimarse por algo tan subjetivo, tan especulativo y desbocado. No tenía caso abandonar su personalidad por ese sentimiento desconocido, por esa simple inseguridad…

Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Cuando terminara de pagar su deuda, ya vería lo que el futuro le depararía. Mientras tanto, debía conservar su personalidad, suprimir sus nuevos y desconocidos sentimientos, sus nuevos pensamientos, sus nuevos miedos, inseguridades y desconsuelos. Debía volver a ser el Black que todos conocían…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Pobrecito mi cosito T-T**

**Bueno, esta es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que yo creo que siente Black con respecto a su relación prohibida... La verdad es que aún 600 palabras no me alcanzaron para plasmar todo lo que quería y esperaba... Es por eso que pienso hacerles un Oneshot (aparte, es decir, fuera, independiente de las viñetas) con los sentimientos de los dos con respecto a eso, (con mis perspectivas)... Pero ciertamente voy a esperar para conocerlos un poquito más, el manga cada vez esta mejor y me da más y más material *-* ¿Han leído el último capítulo? Waaaaah que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, me ha encantado *Q* Estuve como una hora fangirleando xD Y hasta me ha inspirado ;u; **

**Bien, este capítulo me la he pasado hablando, pero es que había muchas cosas que quería contar, además que los había extrañado...**

**Sólo nos quedan dos viñetas, la verdad es que me dan ganas de llorar, me da mucha tristeza xD Pero saltemos el lado sentimental. Ya tengo una idea para la viñeta final, sólo me falta una idea para la novena y ya... Así que espero no hacerlos esperar tanto esta vez, aunque no creo que vaya a hacerlo n.n**

**Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que leen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco que hayan entrado.**

**Háganme**** saber cualquier cosa que piensen, ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes. Agradezco a los que leen desde siempre, y a los que se van sumando (aunque ya no queda demasiado) espero que les siga gustando!**

**Otra vez gracias por leer!**

**Espero vernos en la novena viñeta.**


	9. Accidentados

**Hola a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.**

**Primero que todo: **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02, T.E Rowan, El narrador sordo, Rex de Machine, RubyLRed, JimenaYellow, el piplup kawaii, Oscaroso, Rukineko1, Anormal-Snivy, Gold Sayuri, HiddenBlackCat, Kenshi yunibsarunaito, Koneko Matsumoto, Kotomi-Walker, Kyurem243, LaRavenclawDesorientada, Levy-Chama, SaRashi, danvanime9000, goldhibiki 140 y Jinseigami'Fell; bien, quiero que sepan que en serio se les agradezco, de verdad, muchas gracias por leer, por tomarse un tiempito para dejar un review, por seguir y poner el favoritos en fic, de verdad muchas gracias!**

**Bien, esta viñeta fea, esta dedicada a T.E Rowan. Esta hermosa personita me pidió otro beso entre ellos *pataleo* y bueno, yo sé que quedó feo, pero ya, yo espero que te guste Taylor, al menos un poquitito chiquito... También no pude evitar complacer a RubyLRed jeje... Él me pidió un beso accidental, y pues, aquí también esta... Se las dedico a los dos, y bueno, yo ya advertí que redacto feos los besos... Aun así, espero que les guste como quedo esto ;u; **

**Esta vez no me tarde, no me pueden decir nada, sólo tarde una semana :D *le tiran una almohada a la cara* T^T**

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo más...**

**Agradezco incondicionalmente a los que leen, y sin más espera, aquí esta la novena viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Muchas cosas pueden suceder debido a un accidente... Entre ellas, besar a tu presidenta...

Palabras: ...Ah, ¿debo ponerlas? Es que me da vergüenza u-u... 850... Que más da, ¿yo tenía un reto personal? No lo sabía... *se va a su rincón depresivo*.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Accidentados**

Miró a su alrededor con un poco de desesperación. Observó todo lo que lo estaba rodeando. Edificios por todos lados, gente caminando, apretujándolo, asfixiándolo.

¿Por qué razón había regresado si ya había tenido su batalla en ese gimnasio –la cual obviamente había ganado–?

Ciudad Castelia…

Estaba mareado, cansado y exasperado.

Su voz se acumuló en su pecho, pero en esta ocasión no era por la emoción de gritar su sueño, sino que en esta ocasión se acopió por su exasperación al estar apretado, y por todas las cosas que ya he mencionado.

Miró hacia el cielo y se preparó para liberar la voz que se había acumulado en su interior. – Ahh, odio esta enorme ciudad-. Gritó desesperado el castaño.

– ¿Es necesario que siempre estés gritando?-. Una voz lo regañó.

Entonces lo recordó… Recordó la razón por la cual había regresado, la razón por la cual estaba de vuelta en aquella enorme ciudad… Su presidenta…

– ¿Cuánto falta para llegar presidenta? ¿Ya podemos regresar?-. Preguntó el muchacho acongojado, como si en verdad estuviera agobiado.

– ¿Cómo que regresar? Pero si acabamos de llegar-. La castaña lo miró como si estuviera exagerando, y a la vez, reprochándole. Luego suspiró. – Ah, ciudad Castelia es genial, y en especial la Calle de la Moda… Anda Black, no falta mucho para llegar-. Tomó de la mano a su empleado de ojos achocolatados –el cual se sonrojó por este acto–, y tiró de él encaminándolo.

o-o-o-o-o

Miró a su presidenta con desesperación. La muchacha entraba a otra tienda nueva. Observó las bolsas que ocupaban sus dos manos. ¿Cuántas cosas más quería comprar? ¿Cuánto más tendría que cargar?

Se arrepintió por haber aceptado aquello…

Estaba bien que él hoy no tuviera que entrenar, pero nunca se imaginó que su presidenta planeara ir a comprar toda la mañana.

– "_¡Es genial! Tú no tienes que entrenar, yo no tengo que trabajar, ¡aprovechemos a ir de compras!"_-. Recordó que había dicho… También le explicó el por qué debían hacerlo. Tenían que abastecer con cosas nuevas a la Agencia, y ella no podría cargar sola con todas esas cosas… En ese momento aceptó sin dudarlo. Ahora entendía que debería haberse negado…

Vio como la castaña salía del local. Le tendió otras dos bolsas más, con una sonrisa.

– Esta ha sido la última tienda en la que tenía que comprar Black, muchas gracias-. Otra sonrisa apareció en la cara de la muchacha de mirada azulada.

Black se contagió de la sonrisa que le ofrecía la chica, por lo que también le contestó con una gran sonrisa genuina.

– Ahora ya podemos regresar-.

Black suspiró con exageración, como si le quitaran un peso extremo del cuerpo. White rió y negó, por lo dramático que era el castaño.

o-o-o-o-o

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la siguiente ciudad en donde Black tendría que luchar. Fue recién en ese momento en el cual notaron que las cosas iban mal… Si la ciudad antes los apretujaba, ahora se comparaba a un metro lleno a punto de estallar, o a un recital de música metal –cualquiera de los dos ejemplos era bueno–.

Ambos muchachos trataban de caminar, pero las personas se los impedían. Además, a eso había que sumarle que Black tenía las manos ocupadas para evitar que empujaran y golpearan a la castaña. Fue debido a esto que la chica se quejó cuando le dieron un empujón. El castaño frunció el ceño, se posó en frente de su presidenta, formando así una barrera humana, para lograr protegerla. Luego de hacer eso, habló molesto:

– ¡Hey, no empujen!-. Dijo con un tono de voz alto, pero no gritando. La castaña lo miró asustada y con lágrimas en la mirada –debido al empujón que había recibido–, pero posteriormente le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

Quizás Black tendría que haber pensado que ponerse al frente de su presidenta no sería la mejor idea. Y confirmó aquello cuando un sujeto lo empujó, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Cerró fuertemente los parpados esperando el duro encuentro con el suelo, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas para impedir aquello. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió como su cuerpo se apretujo contra algo blando, su rostro, en cambio, no lo sintió, excepto sus labios, que también se encontraron con algo blando y cálido. Aquel algo, latía frenético bajo sus labios rosados.

Abrió un ojo para comprobar qué paso, y entonces se sonrojó cuando lo entendió. Bajó él –es decir, bajo su cuerpo entero– estaba la castaña de mirada azulada. Le estaba dando un beso accidental a su presidenta… La observó. La castaña tenía también los parpados fuertemente cerrados, y una expresión de dolor adornaba su rostro. Se puso rojo.

Ah, ¿qué más daba? Está bien, no podría volver a ver a la cara a su presidenta, y tampoco podría volver a dirigirle la mirada a la muchacha, pero por Arceus, ¡como agradecía ese estúpido accidente!

La castaña emitió un quejido por la falta de oxígeno –y cabe creer que por el fuerte golpe–. Abrió sus parpados y fue entonces cuando se encontró con el castaño desmayado…

¡Rayos! ¡Que buen beso accidentado!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Lo sé, no sé que onda con el final, sólo fluyo y ya (?)**

**Bien, le quiero agradecer a Taylor apropiadamente... De verdad gracias por tomarte el trabajo de comentar en cada cap de las viñetas... No te imaginas como me hiciste emocionar... Como cuando recibí mis primeros review :D De verdad, me emocionaba, hiperventilaba y cuando me tranquilizaba otra vez me comentabas... Casi me matas xD En fin, de verdad muchas gracias ;-;**

**Bueno, en verdad espero que esto les haya gustado... (Siempre me da inseguridad cuando subo una nueva viñeta...)**

**Sólo para confirmar, les quiero avisar que la viñeta que sigue es (lamentablemente) la final. Ya tengo una idea para ella, aunque me falta plasmarla, y siempre por alguna razón al plasmarla cambia xD En fin, algo me dice que me van a matar con la última viñeta... ¡Pero no me interesa! -3- (Mentira, los amo, me interesa cualquier cosa que quieran).**

**En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir.**

**Agradezco incondicionalmente a todos los que leen.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco por haber entrado.**

**Háganme**** saber cualquier cosa que piensen ya que yo escribo esto para ustedes. Agradezco a los que leen desde siempre, y a los que se van sumando (aunque ya no queda demasiado), espero que les siga gustando!**

**Otra vez gracias por leer.**

**Espero vernos en la última viñeta!**


	10. La relación entre ellos dos

**Hola a todos! Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo! Tengo mis razones, en serio, si quieren se las cuento luego de los agradecimientos...**

**Primero que todo:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto.**

**Quiero agradecer a: AkitaCami02, kurayami sora, el piplup kawaii, RubyLRed, Jinseigami'Fell, Rex the Machine, Rukineko1, Anormal-Snivy, Gold Sayuri, HiddenBlackCat, JimenaYellow, Kenshi yunibsarunaito, Koneko Matsumoto, Kotomi-Walker, Kyrem 243, LaRavenclawDesorientada, Levy-Chama, Oscaroso, SaRashi, danvanime9000, goldhibiki 140; bueno, en verdad se los agradezco, en serio, les agradezco que me hayan acompañado y animado todo este tiempo, y es que de verdad, sin su apoyo yo no me hubiera animado a seguir con este fic, y muchos menos me hubiera animado a terminarlo, de verdad muchas gracias! Gracias por leer, por tomarse el tiempito en dejar un review, por seguir y poner en favoritos el fic... ¡En serio se los agradezco!**

**Bueno, en serio me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo... No fue mi intención, en serio! Lo que paso, fue... bueno, mi hermano accidentalmente rompió mi netbook (mi única fuente de internet), y cuando la llevó a arreglar le preguntaron si no importaba que la formateran (para poder arreglarla mejor, o algo por el estilo), y él pensó que no tenía nada de importancia (fueron sus crueles palabras T-T), y dijo que no... Conclusión, tardaron como un mes en arreglarla, y lo peor es que me borraron todo... Hasta la viñeta *llora por sus cosas*... En fin, hasta hace unos días me la regresaron, y pues, tarde hasta hoy en redactar la viñeta de nuevo... (por alguna razón, no me gustaba el resultado). Pero en fin, ya está aquí :D Muchas gracias por esperar y por tener paciencia ;u;**

**Esta viñeta estaría ubicada antes del capítulo 478 del manga. Para los que no tienen ganas de buscar, pues, es en donde White le dice a Black que lo va a apoyar en seguir su sueño a cambio de que él la siga ayudando con su trabajo... Es cuando hacen la promesa, y... y *se embelesa*. **

**Bien, en serio les quiero agradecer... Gracias por todos sus review, en verdad me llenan de felicidad, me animan a continuar. Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, hasta el final. Simplemente gracias... Esta viñeta es para todos los que estén dispuestos a leerla...**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Sin más espera, aquí esta la última viñeta:**

* * *

Pareja: Agencyshipping (BlackxWhite del manga)

Summary: Esa era la relación entre ellos dos... Ella siempre estaba para rescatarlo, a él no le importaba permanecer siempre a su lado... Mientras estuvieran juntos, nada importaba en lo absoluto...

Palabras: 530 ¡Ah! No me importa, no me importa, no me importa *se va, como si no tuviera ningún reto personal*

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**La relación entre ellos dos**

Cuando lo observó, todo aquello le pareció un sueño…

Lo vio transcurrir de un modo lento, como si a su vez los sucesos le estuvieran diciendo: "No lo podrás evitar aunque quieras, pero de todas maneras, observa de forma lenta". Ya lo sabía. Sabía que no podía evitarlo, aunque lo estuviera observando como si transcurriera despacio.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo…

Al menos, no de nuevo.

En realidad, le había parecido tener demasiada suerte en primer lugar.

Aún lo recordaba…

o-o-o-o-o

_Ambos castaños, presidenta y empleado, se encontraban observando la grabación que sus Pokémon se encontraban realizando. Los dos estaban en silencio, hasta que uno de ellos lo interrumpió para dar inicio a una conversación:_

– _Sabes Black, te tengo una buena noticia-. Dijo sonriente la chica._

– _¿Ah? ¿De verdad? ¿De qué se trata, presidenta?-. _

– _Cuando terminemos de grabar este comercial, ¡habrás terminado de saldar tu deuda con la Agencia!-. _

– _¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Eso es estupendo!-. Gritó ahora llenó de emoción el Entrenado Pokémon. – En verdad es genial-. Black comenzó a saltar. – ¡Hay que festejar, presidenta!-. El muchacho tomó a la castaña por las manos, y comenzó a girar, mientras los dos daban vueltas._

_White se avergonzó por aquellos actos que realizaba el castaño. Pero luego no pudo evitar soltar una risilla por la alegría que él desprendía. – Ya basta, Black, me harás marear-. _

– _¡Es verdad, los chicos también deben celebrar!-. Recordó el muchacho lleno de entusiasmo. La soltó, y liberó a todo su equipo Pokémon._

o-o-o-o-o

Ah, ojalá no hubiera hecho eso…

De nuevo observó todo aquello.

No es como si le molestara, en realidad. A decir verdad, no le molestaba para nada. Lo que si le molestaba, era que siempre sospecharan de él, que pensaran que siempre él fuese el culpable. Aunque esta vez, si había sido él –en partes– el culpable.

– ¡White! Es tu empleado, ¿verdad? –. El director de la grabación la miró, con enojo.

Black la observó. No, ya no era su empleado. Después de aquella grabación, eso ya había acabado.

Todos la miraron… Aún se podía sentir el olor a quemado.

Ojalá Tula no se hubiera emocionado tanto, y ojalá no hubiera usado **Chispazo**... Por desgracia, aquello había pasado, y él no había podido evitarlo.

Observó el escenario, estaba quemado. Contempló el equipo, estaba destruido. Repasó todo lo que conformaba la grabación, estaba destrozado…

– No…-. Habló el castaño inseguro y despacio. – Yo ya no soy su empleado-.

– El escenario y el equipo están hechos añicos-. Habló el director en tono amenazador. – Ahora no podremos filmar el comercial, ¿cómo lo piensas solucionar?-.

– Pues, no sé…-. Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

– La agencia de talentos Pokémon BW se hará responsable-.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? White, pensé que ya no estabas con él-. Exclamó el director, obviamente asombrado.

– Acabo de contratarlo como mi nuevo empleado-.

– ¿Eh?-. El castaño no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

La castaña se inclinó, y le ofreció una tarjeta al muchacho de ojos achocolatados, con una sonrisa en los labios. – Bienvenido a la agencia BW, espero que nos llevemos bien-.

Y… Bien, él… Él no tenía inconvenientes…

También se inclinó, tomó la tarjeta y le sonrió; rascándose el rostro nervioso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, y espero que no me quieran matar ':D La verdad es que a mi me conformó como quedó n.n Había decidido que éste fuera el final desde el principio, pero no hay nada como redactarlo... Cambio demasiado a como lo había imaginado xD**

**Y bien... Ya me emocioné... De verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos los que leyeron esto, con todos los que me apoyaron desde el primer momento, con todos los que se fueron sumando luego, y con todos los que me acompañaron todo este tiempo hasta este momento... ¡De verdad, muchas gracias!**

**Esto no va a ser lo último que redacte sobre ellos... Es más, ya tengo un par de ideas... Hasta quizás haga una nueva serie de viñetas :D Pero quiero conocerlos un poco mejor antes de continuar trabajando con los dos... Así que ni bien termine de leer la Saga BW, seguro ya me volverán a ver con ellos de nuevo. **

**Sé que ya lo terminé, pero si no quieren que me agarré una depresión post-fic, ¿me dejarían un review?**

**Esta viñeta final se la dedico a todos los que me han acompañado, a todos los que me han comentado, a todos los que me han seguido, a todos los que me han puesto en favoritos... No se imaginan como me alentaron, como me animaron y como me apoyaron, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional! Espero que les haya gustado el final, los voy a extrañar... Basta, voy a llorar... Fue mi segundo fic largo, y estoy completamente feliz que les haya gustado, y que me hayan alentado a continuarlo y a terminarlo... Y yo que pensé que no le iba a gustar a nadie... En serio se los súper agradezco! No sé que más decir... No hay palabras para expresarles mi agradecimiento ni como me siento... GRACIAS! Y espero verlos pronto de nuevo.**

**Se despide: BlackDream-Mary. **


End file.
